


La vie sans toi

by Izikiel



Category: Glee
Genre: Deathfic, Drama, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izikiel/pseuds/Izikiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un cri retentit alors dans la pièce. Un cri déchirant, à fendre l'âme. Un cri pleins de douleurs, de peine, de tristesse. Un cri d'amour, un cri d'horreur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vie sans toi

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Pairing:** Kurt / Blaine

 **Genre:** Drama / Deathfic /Tragédie

 **Blabla:** Petit texte que j'avais écrit à 4h du matin..

 **A savoir:** Les passages en italique sont des souvenirs...

 

 

 

Il s'assoit. Perdu. Les pieds dans le vide sur le toit de cet immeuble. Il fait nuit. Seules quelques voitures brisent le silence assourdissant d'une ville endormie.

Va-t-il oser le faire? Va-t-il sauter?

Il en a envie. Vraiment envie. Le sol est tellement tentant. Il l'attire comme un aiment.

Le jeune homme balance ses pieds dans le vide, finit par se lever, se pencher puis par se rasseoir. Osera-t-il ou n'osera-t-il pas? Oui. Il osera. Même si ça lui prend toute la nuit, il sait qu'il finira par sauter. Par le rejoindre. Ou qu'il soit.

Un soupire las, plein de tristesses, franchi ses lèvres. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Encore. Ses souvenirs refont surfaces.

D'abord les bons. Leurs baisers, leurs nombreux « Je t'aime », leurs sourires, leurs câlins, leurs moments de tendresses, leurs disputent qui ne vont pas sans leurs réconciliations.

Puis les mauvais. Ceux de ces dernières semaines. Ceux qu'il aimerait tant oublier. Ceux qu'il aimerait n'avoir jamais vécus.

Kurt renversé par ce chauffard fou alors qu'il sortait de McKinley en compagnie de ses amis.

Kurt, livide, dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Kurt...

 

_Blaine ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était assis là, à lui tenir la main. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il lui parlait, espérant le voir se réveiller, espérant l'entendre dire: « Hey! Sèches tes larmes, tout va bien. Je vais bien! »_

_Blaine passait son temps à vérifier qu'il respirait, à lui passer la main dans les cheveux, à lui demander de se réveiller. Mais malgré toutes ses suppliques, malgré toutes ses larmes, les yeux de Kurt restaient obstinément fermés._

_Blaine ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi, la tête sur le bras de Kurt. Pourtant, quand un bip sonore se fit entendre dans la chambre, le jeune homme fit un bon et mit un temps fou avant de réaliser d'où ça venait._

 

Le jeune homme laissa les larmes couler librement le long de son visage. Les yeux perdus sur la route à ses pieds, cinq étages plus bas.

 

_C'était cette machine.. Cette putain de machine reliée à son coeur. Au coeur de son Amour._

_Le jeune homme vit tout un tas de médecins pénétrer dans la chambre. Il vit l'un d'eux arriver, poussant une grosse machine. Un autre tira les couvertures qui recouvraient Kurt et lui arracha sa blouse._

_« Mais arrêtez, il va avoir froid! »_

 

Cette phrase, le jeune homme réalise qu'elle était stupide. Non, il n'avait pas froid puisqu'il... Il ne put finir sa pensée et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensités.

 

_Les médecins semblèrent se rendre compte de sa présence et lui demandèrent de sortir. Blaine refusa et l'un d'eux se détacha, voulant le forcer à quitter la chambre. Le jeune homme se débattit, voulant rejoindre Kurt. Voulant le prendre dans ses bras. Le secouer. Lui demander de lui parler, de lui répondre._

_Le jeune homme vit le médecin poser les électrodes du défibrillateur sur le torse de Kurt. Un simple « Vas y » lancé à son collègue et un choc électrique fit soulever le torse de son petit ami._

_Le médecin recommença, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, peut être plus, peut être moins, avant de reposer l'appareil, le bip sonore retentissant encore dans la pièce._

_Il regarda sa montre et s'adressa à une infirmière qui venait d'arriver._

_« Heure de la mort, 15h12. »_

_Il sorti de la pièce suivit des autres médecins et l'infirmière éteignit l'appareil relié à Kurt, éteignant ainsi le bip._

_Un cri retentit alors dans la pièce. Un cri déchirant, à fendre l'âme. Un cri plein de douleurs, de peine, de tristesse. Un cri d'amour, un cri d'horreur._

_« KURT! »_

_Un jeune homme était mort dans ce lit d'hôpital, tandis que l'autre..._

 

Blaine passa sa main sur son visage baigné de larmes.

« Kurt... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, pourtant le jeune homme avait l'impression de l'avoir hurlé. Il se redressa et se mit debout, au bord du toit. Il regarda ce vide si tentant. Ce vide qui l'appelait. De toute façon, il était déjà mort à l'intérieur alors à quoi bon rester?

Le jeune homme avança encore un peu et se laissa tomber en avant.


End file.
